


The Trap

by RegaLasagna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegaLasagna/pseuds/RegaLasagna
Summary: ’The brunette's soft breathing tickled, heart steadily beating in the silence of the hallway. Her dark brown orbs were deep dark pools of temptation, and they are currently flooding out, captivating him. She was a predator looking for a perfect opportunity to pounce, and he had fallen right into her trap.‘An alternate ending of Season 1 Episode 20 'The Stranger'- Regina seduces David.CharmingQueen/EvilCharming. Implied SwanQueen.Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea a while ago and what better time to write it out when I didn't want to revise for my exams and got a sort-of writer's block on Defection and missed the modern realm of Storybrooke? Anywayz WARNING for graphic stuff, dub/non-con scenes, and as Snow would say, pOrN!1!1!1! 
> 
> If I owned OUAT and its characters CQ would be a hundred percent endgame like, five years ago, maybe seven lol.
> 
> I've no experience at all in these aspects and the fic-writing part of my brain is rusty as heck(I may have gotten some help from google translate, god forbid!), so uhm enjoy my crappy writing and leave your thoughts in the comments… oh and bon appétit!

Mayor Mills' lasagna was unexpectedly delicious, and David's taste buds were still in a state of excitement when he swallowed the last bite. He put down his fork and let out a contented sigh.

The dark-haired woman sitting on his opposite raised an eyebrow, her plump red lips left marks on her glass of wine as she looked at him, smiling coquettishly. "Was the dinner satisfying?"

"Best lasagna I've ever tasted", David praised wholeheartedly. Trying to express his gratitude, he offered to help clean up the table.

After putting the dishes into the sink, he turned around and discovered that the dark-haired woman had followed him into the kitchen somehow. She now stood close to him, holding a glass of scarlet wine, the enchanting color identical to the color of lipstick.

This was the first time David had stood so close to the woman in front of him. With short, coiffed hair and a beautiful face of well-defined features, Mayor Mills had always given him an impression of arrogance and inaccessibility, but today, this impression was slowly morphing into something indescribable. Perhaps it was the flickering light in her eyes or the sleeveless dress that outlines her body so clearly. It was hard to imagine that under the usual dress-suits, rigorous and professional, the bare shoulders and arms of the woman before him still curved so gracefully, so beautifully, olive skin so smooth he was tempted to reach out and run his hands over them, tracing every curve…

David suddenly felt a little cramped and tried to take a step back, but the cold sink blocked his way out. Trying to hide his flustered look, he asked about how he was rescued when he was in a coma.

Regina smiled slightly and lowered her wine glass. Her voice was low and magnetic as she recounted how he was sent to the hospital after she discovered him by the cold road in the middle of the night. As she spoke, the brunette's eyes didn't leave David's for even a second. Her soft breathing tickled, heart steadily beating in the silence of the hallway. Her dark brown orbs were deep dark pools of temptation, and they are currently flooding out, captivating him. She was a predator looking for a perfect opportunity to pounce, and he had fallen right into her trap.

Suddenly, high heels took a step forward, and before David could react, Regina's red, plump lips had landed on his mouth. The soft and moist touch made all thoughts flee from David's mind and for a moment, his ability to think was completely taken away by the sudden kiss. He hasn't been intimate with his wife for a long time, and although he had had several secretive dates with Mary Margaret, they have never succeeded in making him feel so hot and bothered as he did then.

At last, David recovered and gently pushed away from the woman who had found her way into his arms like some sort of strang embrace. This action took almost all of his strength to complete, and it was even harder to contain his desire to ravish those beautiful lips, "We can't," he heard his thirsty voice mutter, "I'm married."

"We both know that your so-called marriage isn't working out."

David continued to resist, "But you, you're my wife's best friend."

"We don't have to tell her anything." Regina's voice was full of irresistible power, and she leaned forward, trying to continue the interrupted kiss.

David twisted sideways, avoiding her, but still catching a whiff of the refreshing perfume from the woman, "I should go."

Regina glanced at his crotch, "Although you say so, your body doesn't seem to want to leave."

David was a little angry. He was angry at his powerlessness against his desire. He dared not look up, for fear that he would fall into the stunning dark orbs of the brunette. "Thank you for your generous hospitality." He said abruptly and grabbed his coat, rushing out the door like an embarrassed runaway, escaping the woman's powerful energy circle.

Regina listened to the sound of the door slamming close, a mixture of intense resentment and frustration at being humiliated flooded her heart, she grabbed the wine glass and took a sip. A fleeing Prince Charming before battle meant that she lost yet again in the war with Snow White.

She walked back to the hallway and stared at the mirror on the wall, looking at the delicate makeup that she put on just to get rejected by the prince, eyes gradually started to burn as she had the terrifying desire to break down then and there. Just when she wanted to smash the glass in her hand against the mirror in an attempt to vent her anger, suddenly, the front door was pushed open again, and David rushed in. Taking the cold air outside the house with him, the blond walked quickly to her and said in an unquestionable tone, "What happens tonight must be kept secret!" After speaking, he wrapped his strong arms around Regina's waist and held her against the wall, kissing her impatiently.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was cringe.
> 
> Someone wanted me to add 'and their tongues battled for dominance' but I refused, thank gods. Anywayz continue?


End file.
